


Acro Yoga

by jackofallclubs



Series: Acro Yoga [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Acro Yoga, Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, yoga poses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackofallclubs/pseuds/jackofallclubs
Summary: Tony and Natasha are just trying out something new when Clint catches them and tells them they need to have a spotter. Good thing James is there to spot for Tony.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know... don't ask!  
> But please, do not attempt any of the poses here without either checking with your physician so you don't get hurt and, if with a partner, at least one spotter!! 
> 
> Some of the poses are linked to pictures.

"Dat ass doe!"

The statement startled Tony so bad he almost dropped Natasha from where he was holding in her in [candle](http://1stforeverything.com/2014/06/29/acroyoga/dcim103gopro/). True, she could probably hold herself up completely usually, but in this pose all of her weight was balanced on where his hands were grasping her shoulders as she was upside down.

She shifted her head at the call and watched as Clint and James made their way into the gym. Her eyes narrow and James only raised his arms in defense. Clint grinned wide. Natasha rolled her eyes and twisted her head to try and glance at Tony. Tony adjusted his hold on her shoulders with ease but their eyes still couldn't meet exactly and she was looking at his chin.

"Alright, now as we practiced earlier, start lifting your hips so you get into a [shoulder stand](http://www.lovemyyoga.com/shoulder-stand.html)." She instructed.

Tony groaned. His current position was easy: flat on his back, legs straight up in the air where Natasha was gripping his calves, and arms straight over his shoulders where he was holding her weight. Natasha herself was upside down, balanced on his arms from her shoulders and legs pointing towards the ceiling.

She dropped her head again so her back wasn't curved and started gently pulling at his calves. Tony used his core muscles to slowly start lifting his bottom off the mat, trying to find his balance with the extra weight. Natasha spread her legs slowly, using her own body to balance his as he rose. When he reached his highest position, all of their combined weight resting on his shoulders and upper back, he let out a huff.

"This it?"

A wolf whistle sounded from the other corner of the gym. Both of them ignored it and held the pose for a solid five seconds once Natasha had her legs pointed to the ceiling again.

"Yea. I'm gonna let you go now." Natasha informed. Tony had to tighten all of his core muscles to balance for this one. She removed her hands from his claves, one at a time, and reached for the mat at his sides.

Tony bent his elbows, as her earlier instructions, until her palms were flat on the ground on either side of his head. She was practically holding herself in a handstand right over his head. This time when she twisted her head they were eye to eye.

"I'm good. You ready now?" Now comes the new part. Tony felt her weight release from his arms on her shoulders. He wasn't sure if this new part had a name or was even a proper acro yoga pose. This was Natasha after all. But as they had been practicing together for over six months now her ideas got more and more outlandish. What happened to just a simple bird?

With a sigh and a roll of his eyes Tony let his arms down from her shoulders and placed them under his own lower back to keep his hips off the mat. Now he was balanced. Slowly, so slowly, he started curling his legs in. He couldn't see them due to Natasha's body being in the way so he had to be very careful not to hit her and throw her off balance.

"Stop." She said the moment he felt something brush against his knees. She was too close. This wasn't going to work. "Spread your legs." He wasn't _that_ fucking flexible. But he followed her instructions and continued to curl his body until his knees were practically at his shoulders. Okay... maybe he was that flexible.

Natasha hummed something and this was the hard part. This was the pose Natasha had tried with Clint that he couldn't get. Clint may have been in the circus but he wasn't as flexible as Tony.

With little wiggles and more pressure on his waist to curl his body, Tony moved one foot and then the other until they were resting in the bend between Natasha's shoulders and neck.

He was literally folded like a fucking lawn chair. And somebody was going to fall. Now. And get hurt. And it will most likely be Tony. The startled gasp/groan/choke that came from the other side of the gym only told him that he would have witnesses when it happened.

"Fuck, Tash!" Clint almost shouted. Tony froze in his bent position. "You need a spotter for that one!" And then his footsteps came closer with a second pair following closely.

All Tony saw in his field of vision was Natasha's small smirk and Clint's feet come to stand right by his head. "You good to hold it for a bit more?" Clint asked with a hint of worry and it took Tony a moment to realize the question was directed at him.

"Oh, yeah... I'm good here." He wasn't being sarcastic but he had his ass completely on display and was unable to get out of the pose without injuring Natasha. It would make anyone a little testy when his personal bubble was invaded.

"How's your shoulders?" They were shaking a little but he wasn't in pain and he informed the archer so.

"Bucky, get over there." Clint instructed but Tony could not see. "Sit like this, yea, that's it, knees together, okay. Now scoot forward. You want to be able to support his weight on your thighs." And oookay!!! That was James, right there, wedged under his arched back with his knees almost under Tony's shoulders.

"Good?" This time it was James asking. And only after he asked the question did Tony realize that the position did, in fact, help. He slowly moved his hands out from between James' thighs of steel and his lower back.

"Go ahead, drop your weight." Clint informed and when Tony glanced past Natasha's messy bun he noticed the archer's hands were on his waist to balance her. Tony did as instructed until his ass was in James' lap. But the pressure on his shoulders lessened considerably so he tried to wipe all dirty thoughts out of his mind.

"Okay, you ready?" It seems Clint had taken over the instructions now. "Bucky, I'm gonna need you to place your hands between his thighs and stomach," and the only reason he could was because of how spread Tony's legs were. This was embarrassing and Tony's skin was slowly heating up. The metal hand though was a nice contrast to the heat coming from the rest of his body everywhere it touched Tony. Tony's face was becoming a very similar colour to Natasha's for a very different reason.

"Yea, get a good firm grip, it's almost like you're helping him get into a [plow pose](http://www.yogajournal.com/pose/plow-pose/)," as if James knew what the fuck plow pose was but... holy fuck... those large hands practically circled the fronts of Tony's thighs. Tony knew he was smaller than the rest of the guys on the team but _come the fuck on!_ "Now, when Tony starts straightening his legs you're gonna have to help him by pulling on his thighs and raising on your knees with him. Do it to his pace, yea?" So he would be helping Tony from the position he was in now (a strange mix between plow and [happy baby](http://www.yogajournal.com/pose/happy-baby-pose/)) and then lifting his legs while Natasha was balanced on them.

Tony glared at Natasha. Her smirk had been gone as she was watching James' from between Tony's legs, but now it came back full force.

"You wanted me to do this without the help?" He ground out and put his own hands on his knees to help with the push. It was really hard to straighten your legs from a full bend with so much additional weight, especially if his ass was not supposed to be on the mat during this process. Natasha only shrugged (how does one do that while in a hand-stand?) and glanced away.

Tony took the hint and started pushing at his knees, flexing all the muscles in his thighs, and feeling the added support of James' hands pulling his thighs up. Stop thinking dirty thoughts. Stop thinking dirty thoughts. Stop—would James be able to just lift him by his thighs? No! Stop thinking—Natasha slowly transferred her hold from the ground to his calves again, all of her weight falling on his feet once more and balancing carefully.

"That's it, that's it." Clint encouraged and then... his legs were straight! Clint had shuffled so he was standing right over Tony's head, his arms reaching for Natasha's waist but not touching as she balanced herself completely upside down only on Tony's feet on her shoulders. Clint backed away once he was sure she was comfortable.

"Okay, Tony, start lifting your body off of Bucky's." Clint informed and that was when Tony realized the backs of his thighs were on James' chest. He started shifting, moving his arms back down to his lower back to support himself, and started transferring his weight off of the man. He never needed to know how big James' dick was, even soft (and holy shit, how nice would it be hard?), as it brushed against his ass through a pair of gym shorts and Tony's yoga pants. He glared at Natasha again but the bitch wasn't even looking at him.

"Good, good. You got it." Clint informed them once Tony's skin stopped feeling hot from everywhere it had connected with the super-soldier.

"Awesome!" Clint cheered but James remained suspiciously quiet. Tony looked at the perfect line that was formed from his shoulders to the tips of Natasha's toes pointing at the ceiling. It was pretty awesome and he liked that they had gotten there, _with help_ , on their first try. Natasha would probably expect him to get there without aid by the end of the week. No fucking way.

Then he glanced at James and the man's eyes were slightly glazed over as he looked at them. Well... dat ass doe indeed. Natasha's ass was at perfect eye-level for the man and... oh no. Not those thoughts. But... if she spread her legs it would... no! Stop!

"Okay, down?" Natasha's face was a little too red now. She has been upside down for too long. Tony nodded. She had taught him the dismount before anything else so he was ready for that.

"Bucky, just stand over there and be ready to catch if something goes wrong." Clint informed.

Natasha only scoffed and Tony rolled his eyes. But he was still careful when he lowered his ass to the mat, keeping his legs as still as possible to balance Natasha (she started spreading her legs a little to help keep their balance). When he was completely flat he started bending his knees until they were almost touching his chest again. Natasha then curved her body perfectly, the tips of her toes touching the mat right by Tony's ass as he straightened his feet to let her off. They stayed with her bent over for a moment, to ensure she wouldn't get a head rush, and only after she let go of his claves did her nudge her into a full standing position.

"Damn! We did it!" She cheered loudly and reached down to help Tony up. Tony accepted it graciously (he learned that if he didn't get up when she said she would take this to mean he wanted to do more). Once he was up Clint was beside them with their bottles of water and two small towels.

"Don't do shit like that for the first time unless you got a spotter." Clint admonished but his still smiled.

Natasha rolled her eyes with a smile on her lips and Tony remained quiet as he used the towel to brush the sweat from his neck away.

"How about for your PT today we do some simple poses?" Natasha offered.

Clint glanced at where James was still standing, quiet, and staring at them (read: Tony). The archer shrugged and went to collect an extra mat for some individual stretches first. Natasha followed him as she started explaining the next pose she wanted to try.

"I didn't know you were that flexible." It sounded off-hand and Tony almost jumped at how low James' voice had gotten.

He was ready to reply in his usual dismissal until he looked at the man and promptly froze. Was that... no... that was... no way! James "Bucky" James, ladies' man extraordinaire and the only man alive (to Tony's knowledge) that got both gotten in and out of Natasha's bed... was _blushing_!!

"Yea... uh... it's good for... umm... muscle tone... and balance." So smooth Tony. One has to wonder how you got supermodels in your bed before. He cleared his throat and glanced away for a moment before turning back to the man. "You wanna try it?"

The excitement that lit up his face almost startled a laugh out of Tony. When he nodded Tony only grinned. "Awsome, I'll let Natasha know." Some of that brightness disappeared. "I mean, she does it with Clint all the time, still tries the new poses with him first, but for some reason she latched onto me too. If I let her know you're interested, maybe she'll leave me alone before I literally turn into a pretzel." And all the excitement seemed doused.

Tony didn't get it. Who wouldn't want to do acro yoga with Natasha? He didn't because he actually got to experience it, but it was still an enjoyable exercise. Okay, admittedly, Tony enjoyed it more than he let on. Every time they got into a pose successfully he felt so triumphant! So why wouldn’t...

"Nahh, maybe..." James was muttering something under his breath, looking away now and scratching the back of his neck with his metal fingers.

"James?" The name made him turn back to face Tony with a small sheepish grin. "Do you... want to do acro yoga with me?"

James rolled his eyes even as a blush painted his cheeks bright pink. "That's not only what I wanna do with you." He muttered but Tony heard it and... oh... OH!

His eyes widened and he took a step back in surprise. Really? Him? Well... umm... James scowled and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at Tony as if Tony was going to tell him that he wasn't what James' wanted (the man _had_ been lovers with Natasha in the past, why would he want Tony?), that he didn't know what he was asking (but he knew exactly what he was asking and that support position earlier was probably on his list), and that Tony wasn't willing to be someone's sexual experiment (though Steve had complained about James going home with fellas as well as ladies back in the 40s and never being worried about being caught). Nowhere in there had Tony thought that James would glare at him like that if he thought the genius wasn't interested as well.

So maybe...

"Well... even I can start you off easy with downward dog," Tony smirked as he stepped closer to James. "But since we already basically did a plow, maybe you could just... _deepen_ it." And that last part he whispered into James' ear just to hear the hitch in his breath.


End file.
